The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 61: It's P
EPISODE 61! WOOHOO! :D Part 1 Narrator: THE PLACE OF THE BUNKER! I wonder what P&F are up to today? (Meanwhile in the P&F Adventures Archives) Phineas: Hey Ferb! It's our giant bowling ball! Ferb: ... (ACF comes in) ACF: Hey. What'cha doin? (In another room) Isabella: -_- This is getting old. (Back to where we were) Phineas: Looking at our adventures. Hey, what's this? (looks at picture of Agent P) Isn't that Per- ACF: NO! NO IT ISN'T! Phineas: It looks alot like him... ACF: Well it's not him, defently NOT him, heh heh... Think ACF think! Phineas: Hmmm.....I think I remember it from somewhere... ACF: NO! NO YOU DON'T! Heh (nervous smile) Phineas: I got it! We can bulid a device that can help you remember things! ACF: Crumpets, DO SOMETHING! Uh..... (P&F walk out) ACF: UGH! (facepalm) Part 2 ACF: (runs to another room) GUYS! I NEED YOUR HELP! Everyone in the room: What? ACF: PHINEAS AND FERB ARE BULIDING A DEVICE THAT HELPS YOU REMEMBER STUFF AND THERE GOING TO USE IT SO THEY CAN REMEMBER PERRY BEING A SERCRET AGENT! Everyone else: ....Wut? Bob: You mean they KNOW?! But you said that they don't know... ACF: Well they're going to if we don't stop them from building it! Bubbles: But how? You can't make Phineas and Ferb NOT invent something. Isabella: Wait. Perry's a SERCET AGENT?! Everyone else: Uh..... Bob: Well, now she knows. ACF: She knew....Before. Isabella: I did? Mochlum: Wait.....She knew Perry's sercet at one point? ACF: Yep. But sadly, she got her memory erased a week after discoving it. Brownie: Darn.... Tornadospeed: Indeed. ACF: Anyways....HOW WILL WE STOP THEM!? Bob: ....PIE! ACF: OF COURSE! ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS- (In the Backyard room) Phineas: We did it! Ferb: And it only took 7 mintues. (Back to the other room) Everyone else: .....Crumpets. Blossom: Now what? ACF: Uh.... ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ACF: I. AM. A. IDIOT. (in the other room) Phineas: I can't believe it. Perry is a secret agent...AND HE DIDN'T TELL US! (Back to that room) Bob: Most of his old memories aren't back yet. ACF: Yeah....Give them about 10 minutes or so. Phineas: PERRY! Y U NO TELL US! Perry: (blush face) Mochlum: HE- Phineas: Let's murder the platypus! Mochlum: Wait, what? Bob: He must have gotten his memory mashed! Not only he remembers Perry, but he remembers himself as an evil killer! Mochlum: Crumpets. ACF: Since when was- Oh yeah....I went coconuts when I made that machine. Phineas: (pulls out guns) BLARRRRR!!!! IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZER Mochlum: Everyone! In to the Bunker! (everyone runs in and locks doors) Phineas: I'LL BE IN THERE SOON! (pounds on doors) Part 3 Mochlum: It is okay, we don't usually need to go outside! Bob: But I left the air vents outside! Mochlum: WUT? Bob: Yeah, we're gonna run out of air in 9 minutes. Mochlum: So either suffocate or get murdered by our wiki's most iconic cartoon character. Bob: Why not... the 2nd Dimension? ACF: Wait a minute. Weren't we just IN the Bunker? Mochlum: That was the Bunker-back-yard. Bob: O RLY? Mochlum; Shut up, you are the one who locked us in with no air. Bob: T_T How are we gonna get out? Mochlum: Through.... PORTALS! (goes to 2nd Dimension) We are safe! Alternate Phineas: Hey guys! Mochlum: Hey Alt! Alternate Phineas: ??? Mochlum: Woops, wrong Alt. ACF: Anyways, Monogram will find out about thi- Major Monogran: .... Bob: ....Yeah.... ACF: RUN AWAY! (everyone runs away from Monogram) ACF: I HAVE A PLAN! (5 minutes later) ACF: And that's my plan! Everyone else: .....k (Ferb appears) Everyone else: AH! Ferb: Don't worry. I'm not brainwashed or anything. But we need a plan to get Phineas back to normal.... ACF: I have one, actually. Ferb: Well....That's good. Isabella: Your talking more than usual. Ferb: Yes, yes I am. Now what's that plan of yours, ACF? ACF: So here it is. First, someone distracts Phineas, and that will be Bob, Mario and Fafa! Bob, Mario and Fafa: WHY US?! ACF: 'Cause your good at distracting. Bob, Mario and Fafa: Fine. ACF: Next, I press this button to fix the air inside The Bunker. Mario: Well PRESS IT NOW, THEN. ACF: k. *presses button* There we go. Then, I get OUT the Get-Rid-Of-Memories-Of-Being-An-Evil-Killer-Inator out, and zap him with it. Finally, we figure out a way to keep P&F's memories of Perry being a secret agent. Got it? Everyone else: YES! ACF: Then let's do this! Part 4: The Plan (Bob, Mario and Fafa enter The Bunker) TBC.... Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Random Works! Category:Perry the Platypus